True Love or true hate?
by juliemaggie
Summary: None of the twilight books ever happened! Bella and Edward are both human! Bella is a member of a gym. Edward is a member at the rival gym across the road. They are smitten with each other after their first glance, but they have to fight in a few months... Who will win? And will they become apart by something that bought them together? T as there might be swearing. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight  
I own Genevieve, Sam and Delila though.

Please review with what you did and didn't like!

True love or true hate...?

**Bella**

I sat in the gym and thought about going to warm up a bit. I stand and start to stretch carefully. When I've done all my stretches I start on a skip rope for now. I call to my friends Genevieve and Delila so I can practise double dutch skipping. After ten minutes Delila and I swap places and then after another ten minutes Delila and Genevieve swap places. Genevieve went on longer than the both of our times put together. After thirty minutes Genevieve stepped out, "I would have kept going but it looked like Bella was going to fall over!" She smiled to me then hugged me and went off to do some weights. Delila picked up one of the skipping ropes and went off, making the skip rope and her legs disappear with her speed. I giggled then went over to the punch bags. This is where I always went, from six am to eight pm. I always had to train if I wanted to become the boxing champion this year for the mixed genders. There was only the six of us, me, Genevieve, Samantha (prefers Sam), Delila, Emmett and Carlisle. The gym next to ours has our worst enemy's there; Alice and Jasper Hale (Married), Rose Hale, Esme Cullen and their newest member, who I haven't met yet is called Edward Masen. This years matches were set already, even though they were in several months time. It left plenty of time for us to get stronger and practise more so we rarely complained. The first match due was Delila verses Jasper Hale. The second was Genevieve verses Esme Cullen. The third was me verses Edward. I couldn't remember the other fights as I had just searched the lists until I found my name.

I shook my head to get out of my slight daze then moved on to some weights. I could lift quite a fair amount even though I looked small and weak. I worked on the weights for about two hours then moved on to practise my kicking, just to make sure I wouldn't get any cramps when I went to jog home. I lived three miles away from the gym, some people say it's too far but it usually only takes me thirty minutes. I kicked up high and felt a slight pain in my thigh. I chuckled, remembering the first time I'd kicked that high. I'd been thirteen and my friends were doing some yoga during break at school. I didn't feel like joining in so I had, for some reason, decided to try to kick a branch off a tree. The branch had been above my head. I failed at it several times but then I stepped back and kicked again and the branch fell to my feet and then there was pain in the side of my legs. I had to walk around for quite a while before the pain disappeared. I shook the memory off with a small giggle then went to find my drink. I took a large mouthful of it then poured some down my back to cool off. I went outside to get some fresh air. I listened to the silent hum of life and the birds tweeting in the trees and watched a little squirrel scurry up a tree. I was knocked out of my daze when I heard some one speaking.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I looked up to see a guy standing right next to me. I jumped, startled. I then realised that he kind of resembled... A God! He had bronze hair and green eyes. He was taller than me, like most people. I smiled gently.

"Sorry, I was day dreaming! Did you ask me something?" I kinda already like this guy, I'd just have to find a way to find out if he wasn't a snob and he might end up to be my type!

He smiled at me, "I asked what your name was!" He chuckled. It was nice to hear him chuckle. Wait, get a hold of yourself Bella! God knows who he is!

I smiled gently even though there was a bit of a war going on in my head, "I'm Bella! What's yours?" It wasn't really unusual for people to be like this around here. Almost everyone knew everyone else, it was odd to meet someone knew if you were born and raised here like me, it was clear he wasn't though.

"My name's Edward! It's nice to meet you! Do you by any chance happen to be one of the boxers at this gym here?" He nodded to my gym. I nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Where had I heard his name?

"I'm supposed to be fighting a girl called Bella in a few months from this gym. I'm guessing that's you, then?" He smiled a crooked grin and I knew I was falling for him already!

I chuckled, "That's me! At least now I know not all of our enemy's are jerks. You seem cool!" I smiled gently to him.

He beamed at me, "Jerks are we?" He paused for a second, "Do you think that maybe, um..." He was looking down at the floor and suddenly looked really shy. "I mean if you don't already have a boyfriend, do you think you might want to, um...?" I smiled to him.

"If you're asking me out then my answer is yes!" He glanced up at me and grinned.

"Really? Great! Um, when are you free?" Oh, boy! When was I free?

"Um, I finish up here at around eight," I saw his face fall," But I could probably leave a bit early for you!" I saw him smile.

"How's seven thirty? It can give us both time to get ready, I don't think we really want to go on our first date in sweats, do we?" He chuckled and I had to join in.

"Thats perfect!" I beamed then, feeling brave, reached up and pecked his cheek, "See you later!" I called over my shoulder as I walked back into my gym. I saw him stand there stunned for a second then grin and walk off to his gym. Had this day really started like any normal day? And now I was smitten and going out with a guy I had only just met?

**So...? :D More reviews equals faster typing for me and not much wait for whoever reads this!**


	2. Note, not chapter! Super sorry!

**Sorry, I can't update this story for another twelve or so hours... I'm super sorry but if I don't get off my computer in the next 20 minutes, my dad's going to ground me... :(**


End file.
